


Potato Ball for Levisdemon

by alexspacesout



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, fanfiction request, potato, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexspacesout/pseuds/alexspacesout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the only soccer ball at school leaves the premises? Potato happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potato Ball for Levisdemon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this Levisdemon! (It gets rather...ridiculous, but Springles in itself is quite ridiculous if I do say so myself)

Sasha watched as the soccer ball soared over the fence out of the school property, bouncing into the road and underneath a car. It was the middle of the school day and no one was allowed of the property unsupervised. However, that was the only soccer ball that the school owned and there was no way that the gang could skip soccer on such a beautiful day.

"Eren!!" Sasha turned and saw Jean march up to Eren and get in his face, trying to blame him for the ball flying over the fence; when in fact Jean had kicked the ball over. Sasha sighed softly and went jogging to where the boys were, prepared to break them up from a bound-to-happen fight. However, before she got there, Connie pulled them apart and scolded Jean for playing dirty.

"-throwing him under the bus!! It's not fair!!" Jean looked past Connie and glared at Eren but remained where he was.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry..." Jean scooted backwards a bit to get out of Connie's shadow before laying back on the grass. "So what do we do now?" Sasha looked at the potato in her hand and squeezed it slightly. It was the only bit of food left from her lunch and she was about to eat it..but...

"I have an idea!" Sasha spoke up while everyone else laid back on the grass and lazily looked up at the clouds passing over head. Connie appeared to be the only one truly interested in what she had to say. "How about this?" Sasha holds the baby up proudly one handed over her head. "It's kinda round, kinda heavy, big enough to kick..." Sasha was beginning to doubt her choice, drooling at the thought of being able to bite into the potato and enjoy the savory yet simple flavor it contained.

Before she could withdraw her offer, Connie had already jumped up and was reaching for the potato in her hand. "That sounds like a great idea! I'll kickoff!" Connie grabbed the potato out of her hand and set it on the ground as everyone gathered around him to start their game.

"Are you sure about this?" Marco quietly spoke up from the back, pointing his question to Sasha.

Sasha nodded solemnly, quietly saying her goodbyes to her dear friend, potato.

"Let's get this game started!" Jean shouted loudly, bouncing foot to foot in anticipation. 

"3! 2! 1!" Connie shouted before kicking the potato. Sasha stood frozen and watched as it soared through the air, hitting the grass with a soft thud. As everyone chased after the potato, she stood stock still and watched, horrified, as the potato is kicked around among the feet of her friends. The potato had been her family and now it was dead!

"Hey, Sasha, you alright?" Connie jogs over to where Sasha is still standing as the rest continue on their game. Sasha shrugs slightly and starts walking to where everyone is huddled up and kicking desperately for the potato.

"What's wrong?" Connie jogs in front of her and starts walking backwards, watching her expression.

"The potato..it was...it was my family..." This was the first that anyone had heard about her love for potatoes. They had all sensed that there was something weird going on between her and potatoes but no one wanted to point it out. Sasha turned to look the other way, slightly ashamed, but Connie simply turned her back to face him as he stopped walking.

"Tell you what, if you play with us now, I'll bring you a potato tomorrow. Sound good?"

Sasha instantly nodded and broke into a wide smile. "Deal!" Sasha begins to jog back to the field but Connie gently pulls her back and plants a gentle kiss on her cheek. Before Sasha can see Connie's face he's already running back to the game. Sasha feels her cheeks heat up but she brushes it off as nothing before heading back into the mayhem.

By the end of recess, the score was one to three and the potato was badly bruised. Before heading inside, Sasha quickly held a funeral for her beloved and buried it in the ground. The only other attendee was Connie who held her hand the entire time, soothing her with gentle words.

The next day, instead of one potato, Connie brought a bag  _just for Sasha._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't really have time to proofread.


End file.
